Typically, based on a very high bit rate digital subscriber line (VDSL) technology, an uplink/downlink frequency division multiplexing (FDM) scheme has been used to achieve a transmission speed of up to 100 Mbps by applying a maximum of 30 MHz frequency band.
In addition, it is difficult to achieve a maximum speed of up to 200 Mbps although a bonding or vectoring technology has applied to increase a transmission speed.
It is also difficult to reuse existing local copper wires to provide a data transmission speed of one gigabyte or more to a subscriber.
Further, excessive installation cost is involved when applying a bonding technology or switching to FTTH (Fiber to the home) to provide a speed of gigabyte or more. Since an optical subscriber network and a local copper wire section are not managed together, it is difficult to optimize transmission quality.